Italian Stallion
by VintageCrayons
Summary: Something neither Kurt nor Blaine was expecting to ever happen to them whilst having sex, does - their bed breaks.


"Oh yes Blaine please!" Kurt cried, curling his hands in his boyfriend's curls and tugging on them slightly, the constant thrusting motions that Blaine was making with his hips driving him crazier as they hit deeper inside of him each time. It's not exactly like they were planning to have sex, not at all. Blaine was supposed to come over, study for that big exam he had and maybe watch a movie. But half way through, Blaine had got really stressed with the studying, and so Kurt had kissed him to try and calm him down. Then the kissing soon lead to making out, which lead to groping and grinding, which lead to full-on-mind-boggling-sex.

Blaine ducked his head down, nibbling gently on Kurt's collarbone as he tried to muffle his moans there, the attempts futile. He picked up the pace and force of his thrusts as Kurt cried out a moan of: _'faster Blaine, harder Blaine, please I need it'_ the headboard banging against the wall with each thrust as he curled his fingers into the cold metal.

Kurt moaned, dragging his nails up and down Blaine's back, leaving bright red marks in their wake before he reached down and groped at Blaine's ass, kneading the flesh between his hands. "Blaine," he mewled, pleasure coursing through his body.

Kurt whined, reaching down and wrapping a hand around his cock, jerking himself up and down a few times, whining in protest once Blaine slapped his hand away, quickly replacing it with his own.

"Kurt I'm close," Blaine warned, practically pounding into him now, the bed rocking back and forth with each of his thrusts.

"M-me too," Kurt stuttered, his hips bucking up into Blaine's hand as he stroked him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm.

"Oh god Bla-!" Kurt was cut off by a particularly loud moan, followed by a loud banging sound.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled as realization struck him. "We broke the fucking bed!"

Blaine stilled his hips and groaned at Kurt's observation, hiding his head in his boyfriend's neck and huffing loudly.

"Blaine, we broke the dead," Kurt repeated, dumbfounded. "How… how the fuck do you even break a bed during sex?"

"Easily," Blaine smirked, looking up at Kurt and batting his eyelashes. "We just did… honestly; I'm surprised I didn't send your bed flying through the wall."

Kurt snorted with laughter, clamping a hand over his mouth at the noise he made and blushing furiously. "Oh my god."

"Kurt…" Blaine's smile widened into a Cheshire-cat-like-grin at the sound. "Did you just snort?"

"No! No way! Not at all! Why would you even think that, maybe it was the bed or something," Kurt retorted perhaps a little too quickly to be convincing.

"You did! Oh my god that is so cute Kurty-kins!" Blaine beamed, giggling and slowly pulling out of Kurt, mumbling a few curse words as he realized neither of them had come yet.

"Shut it Blainey-kins!" Kurt teased back, sticking his tongue out and whining at the empty feeling.

"Cupcake!" Blaine retorted back, the next few minutes descending into a competition of who could think up the most embarrassing pet name.

"Honey-bear!"

"Poopsy-bear!"

"Stud muffin!"

"Baby-cakes!"

"Italian stallion!"

"Hone-"Blaine stopped. "Wait, Italian stallion?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow before falling into a fit of giggles, the broken bed shaking as he tried to contain his laughter, inevitably failing. "Oh, Kurt! Just because I can speak Italian, doesn't make me full Italian you know, and the stallion part!" Blaine exclaimed, falling into another fit of giggles.

"Hush up," Kurt huffed, leaning up, careful of the bed. "My Dad is going to kill me, and then more than likely castrate you."

Blaine stopped laughing at that, eyes going as wide as saucers. "We need to think of an excuse," he deadpanned, sitting up and wincing as the bed creaked and dipped even more.

"An excuse?" Kurt said, cocking an eyebrow and giving Blaine a 'wow, no shit Sherlock' type look.

"Yeah, an excuse," Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm hardly going to go up to your Dad and say "hi, Mr. Hummel. Sorry about the broken bed, I was too busy fucking your son's brains out to restrain myself," he said, countering Kurt's look with his own that clearly said 'don't try any of that smartass bullshit on me.'

"Point taken," Kurt nodded, folding his arms over his naked chest. "I guess we could just say that when we both sat on it with our books, the weight made it break."

"Yeah, because that's totally believable Kurt," Blaine muttered, sitting up and letting the blankets bunch up around his waist.

"Hey at least I'm trying!"

Blaine glanced over towards Kurt, running his fingers through his own mussed up curls and trying to control them a little. "Just say that you noticed it had been falling apart for a while, and when you fell back against it, the frame broke," he shrugged.

"That's actually not such a bad idea," Kurt muttered, blinking rapidly. "How the fuck do people actually break beds when they have sex? We weren't that rough were we?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kurt, I think we were," Blaine said, smirking as he noticed a small indent in the wall of where the headboard had repeatedly hit it. "Maybe you were right about me being an Italian stallion," he teased, grinning and leaning in for a kiss.

"Mhm, I totally was," Kurt smirked, capturing their lips together and falling back on his broken bed, quickly picking up where they left off, and this time, both boys came simultaneously, their cries of pleasure filling the silence around them; quickly followed by short intakes of breath.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine beamed. "But you really need a new bed; this one looks like it's going to break soon."

Kurt snorted again and swatted Blaine lightly on the arm.

"Like I said," Blaine grinned, tapping Kurt on the nose. "Adorable."


End file.
